Not The Only One
by Miyoko Sanyu
Summary: Jak is sent to Dead Town by Torn to pick up a "Weapon" but what he finds changes his life forever. (chapter 6 up) rated for later chapters. I know the summary sucks, plz R
1. Prologue

Not the only one

by: Miyoko Sanyu

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak, Daxter, or any other naughty-dog characters

A-Note - Hi this is my first story I've ever posted on this website so enjoy!

Jak and Daxter were inside the underground base talking to Torn. "I need you two to get some thing out of storage for the underground," Torn said to Jak and Daxter.

"What is it this time? A new gun?! A new bomb that will blow us to pieces if we look at it funny?!? Coffee?!?!" Daxter yelled, waving his hands in the air and walking around the table top. Torn wasn't listening to him.

"Here," he said to Jak, "give this to a man by the name of Reden (red-in). You will find him in Dead Town." He handed the note to Jak. "There's a zoomer outside for you to get there." He turned his back to them, probably hoping they'd leave.

"I'm not getting anything until I know what it is," Jak said to the back of Torn's head. Torn turned his head to look at him.

"All I know about it is that the Resistance stole it from the Baron about two years ago."

"WHAT!!! That's all you know about it?!?" Daxter yelled at Torn, "That thing might kill us if given the chance, and you look like you don't care about what can happen!"

That time Torn didn't ignore him. "Now you listen to me!" Torn was in Daxter's face, "If the weapon could kill you, I wouldn't send a boy and his PET to get it, now would I?"

Not wanting this to go on, Jak cut into the confrontation. "Fine," he said, "We will take the note to Reden, and get the secret weapon in the process." Grabbing Daxter, he walked out the door, leaving a red-hot-mad Torn alone.

"Who does that Torn think he is?" Daxter said to Jak outside the door.

"C'mon lets get this over with..." Jak said, hopping into the driver seat of the green zoomer. (class 3).

Jak spotted a guard barricade ahead of them; there was a line of zoomers ahead of them, too. "Crap!" Jak said, more to himself than to Daxter. Looking up, Daxter saw it too. "What do you think that's for?" Daxter asked. just then, a hover guard started to come closer to their zoomer. The guard was holding a wanted poster. A wanted poster of THEM! "What are we going to do, Jak?" Daxter said to Jak. Just then, Jak lowered the zoomer and hopped out. "Hold on, there!" the guard said, and then looked at the poster and said in the microphone in his helmet, "We have the suspects in sight! Move, move, move!!!"

Running, Jak pulled out the JET-board in hopes that they can out-run the guards. "There's a trench up ahead, Jak!" Daxter wanted to out-run the guards more that Jak did. Jak pulled out the Scatter Gun and turned around, ready to fire on the guards. "No, Jak! We don't have time!" Daxter yelled. "I know we don't," he said, after he fired a couple of rounds into the crowd of guards, "This is the fastest way to Dead Town."

Jak let off a couple of more rounds into the crowd. "almost there..." Jak thought to himself. "Jak! look out!" Daxter yelled. There was a guard in their way, only about five feet away.

Jak fired the Scatter gun, but no bullets! He changed to the Blaster to blow the guard away. Click; no bullets! Click; still no bullets! Click; still no bullets! They were getting close to the guard. The guard was ready to fire on him, but Jak knew there were bullets in that gun! He pulled the trigger again, expecting a dull click noise, but a giant BOOM erupted, just in time, too. They were almost right up to the guard.

With no more guards in the way, Jak and Daxter had a chance to get away. "That was close, huh buddy?" Daxter said to Jak, as he put the Blaster away. The guards had stopped chasing them, so they had a chance to grab a new zoomer. (green, class 3) "Next stop, Dead Town!" Daxter said, with a note of triumph in his voice.

A-Note - sorry its so sort but theres lots of chapters so have fun!

PLZ R&R


	2. Dead Town

Not the Only One

by Miyoko Sanyu

chapter 1- Dead Town

Arriaving at the gate to Dead Town, Jak parked and dismounted the zoomer. "Here we are!" Daxter said, "You still got that letter?" "Yeah" Jak said, and he pulled the letter out to prove it, "See? There's nothing to worry about," Jak said reassuringly.

"Hey! Wait a darn minute," Daxter said, "How are we supposed to find this 'Reden' guy anyway?"

It seemed that Jak just realized the same thing, as well. "I dont know," Jak said, "Let's just look around for him."

Taking out his Vulcan Fury he got ready for any type of monster attack. "OK," he said, "Lets go." They walked for a little while before they came to their first Metal Head, but it was only a Stinger. Jak was starting to get bored. "Hey, what if we just climb to the top of a dirt mound and yell out his name?" Daxter suggested.

Jak thought for a minute. He didn't think that was such a good idea, but he knew that Daxter had thought semi-hard on that suggestion. "Yeah, great idea," Jak said, just to make Daxter feel good, "If you want all the Metal Heads here to know where we are."

"Never mind, then," Daxter said,sinking down, "Let's just walk around and look, then." Jak smiled at Daxter in amusement. "Come on, then," he said, holding back a laugh. Daxter jumped off Jaks shoulder and walked beside him for a while.

They killed seven other Metal Heads before Jak decided to sit down. "Is it too hard for Torn to give us directions!?" Daxter yelled; He was walking in sercles waving his arms (again) "You know, I think this is just a new way to keep us away from the action!" Daxter fumed, turning to Jak.

Suddenly, Daxter's mouth dropped, and he pointed to somthing over Jak's right shoulder, speechless. There was a very, very, VERY big Metal Head behind him.

Jak looked; he still had his Vulcan Fury out, and he put a couple of rouneds into it. As the monster dropped Daxter said "Jak, I don't mean to bother you, but...." Jak turned. As he did, he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Who sen' ya?" the voice belonged to the old man, holding the rusted old gun, "This gun may be ol' bu' she still kn' blow de' brain out 'ya skull!" Jak could tell the old man meant business. "We were sent by a man named Torn," Jak said, "Oh, 'yall 'r wit' de' resistans, 'r ya? Wha's ya name?" the man demanded. "Jak. And that's Daxter," Jak said, nodding towards Daxter. The man still hadn't put up his gun. "De' name's Reden," he said, and started to lower the gun. "So, you're the one Torn sent us to find," Daxter said, "Give him the letter, Jak"

Jak reached for the letter, and Reden tensed up. "I'm just going to get the letter," he said, hoping he would put the gun away. Reden only lowered it a bit, and Jak handed him the letter. Reden didn't take it; instead, he raised the gun and fired. Thinking Reden was firing on him, Jak jumped to the side. A Matal Head had been sneaking up on Jak.

Reden now put the gun away and took the letter from Jak, but he didn't open it. "S' not safe here," Reden said, "'Yall come wit' me; we'll go t' de' 'ouse" so Jak and Daxter followed Reden.

"Now," Reden said, more to himself than to Jak or Daxter. They had made it to a dirt pile near the exit/entrance to Dead Town. Reden lifted up a tarp that looked exatly like the soil arouned it, reveling a hatch in the side. "It would have been VERY NICE if we knew this was here..." Daxter said sarcastically in Jak's ear.

Reden opend the hatch and lead the way inside. It looked like (well there no other way to say it) a mess! Bottles and junk were all over the place; broken furniture and empty ammunition packages everywhere. "Now," Reden said again to himself, unfoding the letter, and putting it very close to his face. He muttered as he read. "So 'dat's wha' he want..." Reden said. He picked up some keys off a busted table and said "'Cmon, den, don' got all damn day." Jak followed him to another door; Reden had to move some things to get to it. Behind it there was a long, dark, and empty hallway. Jak turned to look at Daxter and said, "You stay here."

Reden flecked on a light. Muttering to himself, Reden picked at the keys. He stopped at a door, and said "'Ere we be," he was talking to the key.

This looks more like a prison than a home, Jak thought to himself. Jak shiverd as Reden opend the large metal door. It creaked open slowly. Jak look at what was in the room, and it took his breath away.

A-Note - you probably think it was mean of me to leave it like that dont you?

PLZ R&R


	3. The Nameless

Not the only one

by: Miyoko Sanyu

chapter 2- The Nameless

Jak was looking at a person! Not just a person, but a young girl! Jak could feel the girl tense up from across the room where she had shoved herself into a corner. "Seem's t' me dat' Torn want t' leave me all by me lonsom," Reden laughed a bit. Jak was speechless. Torn was calling her a wepon, as if she were a thing!

Jak walked slowly into the room, and she tried to back away from him. She had her face hidden, and she was hugging her knees with her head down on them. She only had a plain white dress on; it seemed to be long enough to reach the floor if she was standing. Her hair was light blue and very long.

As Jak approached, he did'nt say anything. She was probably hoping that Jak would go away. Jak could tell she had been misstreated in her life. Jak had reached her spot in the corner, and he bent down to her level and tuched her shoulder. She stopped shaking almost immediately.She did'nt lift her head, though.

"What's her name?" Jak asked Reden, who was still in the doorway. "Don' know. She don' talk," he said, "bu' de' Baron jus' call 'er '2E'," he was now leaning on the door frame. "What does 2E stand for?" Jak asked.

"Couldn't say," he said simply. Jak was now lightly rubbing her back to calm her down. Jak looked at Reden. "How do you know she's what Torn asked for?" Jak asked.

"Read de' le'er iffn' ya don' b'leve me," Reden said, handing the letter to Jak.

_Reden _

_I need you to give '2E' to the man giving you this letter._

_His name is Jak. He will deliver the wepon safely to me._

_signed,_

_Torn_

Well, that's short, sweet, and to the point, Jak thought. He handed the note back to Reden. The girl seemed relatively comfortable (as comfertable as a hard stone corner gets), so he picked her up gently and walked slowly out of the room.

"Come on, Daxter," Jak said. In better lighting he could see she never really saw any light whatsoever "THATS the wepon?!?" Daxter said.

"I guess so," Jak said looking down at her. She had her eyes closed tight; it seamed she trusted Jak, because she was tryng to hide her face in his chest, probably to avoid the light.

"'Ere. Get dis' t' Torn," Reden said, handing a new note to Daxter (Jak has his hands full). Reden opened the hatch for them, and they left.

Since they were'nt too far from the exit, Jak did'nt need any of his guns. It was almost dark, probobly about seven-thirty, Jak thought.

The girl still seemed afraid of what was happening. You would think that getting out of that cell would be a good thing for her, but she was so afraid of them she was actually wimpering. But Jak kept walking toward the exit.

While waiting for the doors to open, Jak whisperd softly to the girl, "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." She stopped whimpering and she was'nt shaking so much after that, but definately still afraid.

Now back in the city, Jak put the girl into one of the seats on the zoomer (class 3) and strapped her in. He was going to go back to the base, knowing this was'nt going to go well with Torn. He also decided that he was going to go with the traffic, nice and slow so he would have time to come up with an excuse.

They did'nt see any blocks and it appeared the guards were not on the move for them, or at least not at the moment. It was about an hour later that they arriaved at the base, and the girl had fallen asleep.

"Daxter, I don't think Torn will be too happy..." Jak said.

Daxter looked at Jak and said "I don't know why she's so important," Daxter hopped down from the zoomer as he talked, "lets just hope that Torn's in a somewhat good mood..."

Jak, careful not to wake her up, got her out of the zoomer and he carried her to the base door. Walking ahead of them, Daxter was going to give Torn the note from Reden before he saw the girl. Jak waited a couple of minutes before following him.

Torn sat in the corner of the room, eyes closed, and he said "Set her in that bed." He pointed to a bed (the bunk underneath Jak's)

A-Note - so what do you think of it so far?

PLZ R&R


	4. Torn's Problems

Not the only one

by: Miyoko Sanyu

chapter 3- Torns problems

Jak had set the girl down gently on the empty bunk, and then pulled the blanket to her chin. That was the first time Jak had seen her smile as she made herself comfortable.

Torn sighed. "Where to begin?" he said "It's all my fault... What happend to her... " Torn's voice trailed off. "How about at the bigining?" Daxter suggested, folding his arms. Jak walked closer so that he could hear him properly, because for a minute Jak thought he heard regret in Torn's voise.

Taking a deep breath, Torn began. "When I was a Krimzon Guard, about 2 years ago, I was given the task of shipping eco. Not dark eco, but five types of foreign eco. The foreigners called it 'elemental eco'; the elements of fire, lightning, water, wind, and earth." Torn was now looking up at Jak. Guilt seemed to stand out on his face. "I didn't know what it was for; I just shipped it in.... About a month before I quit The Guard, a group of prison guards came up to me..." Torn's voice trailed off again.

He looked at the small lump on the bed which was the girl, and began again with a little more confidence. "The guards wanted my signature, along with the Baron's, to 'dispose of a failed experament', as the note said...."

Torn looked at Jak; the ex-Guard's mood was hard to read. His eyes were hard and merciless, his voice had notes of regret in it, and his face was angry, but not at Jak or Daxter, or even the girl. It was more at himself, it seemed.

Torn began again, "At the time, the only experaments that I had knowledg of were tests on lurkers and... Well... Torture of Metal heads." Torn looked in the girl's direction and said, "I found out what I did when the same guards that came to me were talking about the 'fun' they had. when I asked them what they did, they told me they just got rid of '2E'." Now, Torn was looking at the floor.

"I asked them what '2E' was, and they said, 'Oh, just some girl the Baron has been expiramenting on with that odd foreign eco stuff', and then they went into... Sickening detail on what they did to her... How they cut her up, so they could see the bones... How they tried to break every bone in her poor, fragile body... How they dumped her into a ship that was headed to the garbage dump, while she was still alive! Hoping that some Metal Heads would pick her apart and eat her!!!" The girl stirred in her sleep. Torn was past mad now, at the decision he had made. Both of his hands were clenched into tight fists; his fingernails were breaking through the skin in the palm of his hands.

Torn unclnched his fists and looked at the palms, watching the small trickle of blood run down his wrist. In a more quiet tone, Torn said, "And it was all my fault... I quit after that. I didn't want any other deaths to be for something so pointless... The first letter from Reden didn't explain what the 'wepon' was..." Jak knew what Torn meant when he said 'wepon'.

"When Daxter gave me the letter from Reden... Well, it was a two year's worth of guilt and stress releif... It's hard to even think how she survived..." Torn looked at the girl again, and smiled and said, "You know, she's like you, Jak."

"And why do you say that?" Daxter asked. "Because, you idiot," Torn said, looking at Daxter, who was on the floor, about arm's reach away, standing arms folded, "they were both 'expiraments' for the Baron!"

Every one in the room (only Jak, Daxter and Torn) looked at the girl. She had rolled over in her sleep. "What's in the past is in the past," Jak said, a hint of bitterness in his voice, "There's nothing you can do about it, so just sleep on it." Jak went to the other side if the room and climbed into his bunk. Tryng to be quiet, Daxter fallowed him and jumped onto his pillow on the bed.

They're right, Torn thought. He got up, turned the lights off, and went to his own bunk. There's nothing I can do, he thought, Absolutly nothing...

A-Note - Plz tell me what you think

PLZ R&R


	5. My Name

Not the only one

by: Miyoko Sanyu

chapter 4- My Name!

For some reason, Jak couldn't sleep. It wasn't Daxter's muttering in his sleep next to him, it wasn't Torn's light snoring across the room, and it wasent the girl's slow breathing below him. He kept thinking about what Reden told him, about her not being able to talk and about her not having a proper name.

Jak lay there, looking up at the dark ceiling, thinking about when he was in prison. Just those thoughts made him angry, but thinking about it, he was the lucky one. He was only exposed to dark eco, but to be exposed to five defferent types is real torture. She must be all confused, Jak thought, living for more than five years in the Baron's prison and then about two in an old, abandoned prison in dead town with a crazy old man...

Daxter muttered loudly, so Jak's thoughts were interrupted. I wonder why Reden never gave her a name? Jak thought.

Torn let off a big snore, so Jak lost his train of thought again. Jak looked at the clock above the table on the back wall. It read 5:37 AM, almost sun rise. "I wonder where everyone else is?" he wispered, there were usually about two other men sleeping at the base, but tonight they were nowhere to be founed. They must have a new safehouse up, Jak thought.

The genetically altered boy sat up quietly. He decided to watch the girl until she woke up, so he slowly got down off his bunk and sat down on the opposite bunk to the girl's. Jak couldn't see well in the dark, but he could tell the girl was still sleeping; her light breathing told him so.

About an hour later, Daxter got up. "When did you get up?" he asked in a hushed voice. "About and hour ago," Jak said. Daxter was usually the first one up, so this was something rare to see.

Daxter hopped onto the girl's bunk to get a closer look at her face. "She's probably sixteen," Daxter mused.

Just then, her eyes popped open right when Daxter turned to look at her. She let out one hell of a scream! So Daxter started to yell, too, and of corse it wakes up Torn.

Something Jak and Daxter learned from experience is that Torn is not a morning person, and with all the yelling it doesn't increase his morning mood. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Torn yelled, jumping out of his bed. The girl had stopped yelling and was now hiding under the blanket and was pressing herself against the wall, probably hopping to fall through it.

Jak hit Daxter over the head to shut him up. He was now tryng to get the girl to calm down. He wasn't even going to try to get Torn, too; it would be safer for Jak to go up a kick a sleeping Metal Head in the ass when he has an 'eat me' sign on then to try to calm Torn down.

Jak started to rub the girls back gently, but she pushed his hand away with more power than she apeard to have. OK, Jak thought he sat there for a minute, thinking and then said "Don't be afraid. My name's Jak and the orange idiot is Daxter." She peeked out from under the blanket and looked at them. It was the first time Jak had seen her eyes. They were gray; not just gray, but molten silver. It looked like the first time she had actually seen them. She sat up and looked at Daxter first, and then she did somethig very odd; she poked him! Like it was the first time she had ever seen an ottsel. Daxter didn't protest. Then her attention went to Jak. She looked at him, and then she reached out and touched his shoulder, but she barely had time to understand when Torn came in.

"What the hell was that all about!?" he demanded, "do you realize what time it is?!" Jak looked at the clock; it read 6:46AM. Torn didn't care what Jak had to say, so he stormed into the other room.

"That was Torn," Jak said to the girl. She had a confused look on her face. "Can you talk?" Jak asked. He thought he already knew the answer to that question, but she nodded her head yes. "You can? Well, say something?" Jak was eager to hear her voice. She just sat there a minute and then opend her mouth to talk and said "Jak," she pointed to Jak, "Daxter" she pointed to Daxter. Torn just walked into the room. She pointed to him and said "Torn."

Jak was in shock. She could talk! "Well, do you have a name?" Jak asked. He hoped that Reden was wrong about that, too. She sat for a minute, thinking, and then said, "Elemental experament 001. ID number 7034. Cell number 13."

That wasn't what he wanted, but it gave him a chance to hear her voice more. "No, your name, not your ID code," Jak told her. She thought for a minute, and then said "I don't have one." Looking arouned her, now curious about where she was, she then said "Is that bad?"

"No, not really," Jak said. He was thinking fast. "Can I give you a name?" he asked.

She nodded her head yes. OK, Jak thought, she doesn't look like a Brenda... or a Cassy... or like a Sonya...

Somewere deep in his subconscious, a name popped up and just came out of his mouth. "Tena?" And she smiled and said "I like that name!"

Just then, Tess and Kaira walked in. "Hi, Jak! Hi, Daxter!" Keira said.

"Hey there, ladies! Why you two here so early?" Daxter asked, leaning on the bed post.

A-Note - ok this is all I'm posting until I get 5 good reviews. Have fun!

PLZ R&R


	6. Makeover

Not the only one

by: Miyoko Sanyu

chapter 5- Make-over

A-Note- heres the 5th chapter, I dident get the five good reviews I whanted but heres the 5th non the less. I wahnt to send some soutouts to my friends and people who reviewed, first to one of my best freinds Lady Tsuru for beliving in me, second to Quill-514 for giving me tips for my story and for reviewing, Third to Sabulna for the nice review. well with out ferter adu heres chapter 5!

Tess and Keira were standing in the doorway, the girl, Tena looked at them curiously, "who are they?" she asked, she looked at Jak for the answer. It seemed that she has not seen very many people in her life. "there names are Tess and Keira" Jak said, then Jak turned to Tess and Keira and started to explain Tena's history to them.

When Jak had finished Tess said "well that settles it!" she clapped her hands together, "you need a hair cut," Keira joined in "and new cloths!" then they started talking about what they could do with her hair and her nails.

Torn walked up, (not pissed anymore) wondering what all the squalling was about. "what are you doing?" he asked the girls, they were playing with Tena's hair. Jak now had to fill Torn in about what was going on.

"Hey! can we take her to my house" Tess asked Torn, "please oh please we'll get her fixed up and ready for action!" Daxter jumped up on the top dunk (Jak's bunk) and looked at Tess and said "I'm ready for action." Torn cut in before Tess had a chance to reply. He was still a bit mad about earlier that morning so he said "fine you can take the girl," then he hesitated for a minute and said "but don't do anything stupid," Torn said that with a smile as he tuned toward the table, in the middle of the room.

Tess and Keira got Tena out of her bed and led her to the door. "Jak, could you give us a ride to Tess' house? Please," Keira said in the doorway. Jak smiled and got up from the bed, and walked to the door.

Jak walked outside and towards a parked zoomer, he hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine. He looked behind him at were the girls were sitting they were still playing with her hair and making comments about her clothes. Jak put the zoomer in the air and set off, he kept smiling at her curiosity.

They were about five minutes from the water slums, Tess' house was in the back of the water slums. Tena seemed fascinated by what she was seeing, she looked over the edge of the zoomer and watched the people go by underneath them, looking in amassment. Tess and Keira watched, smiling. Tena made her way over and looked at the controls, "aren't they hard to use?" she asked Jak. "some times" Jak said looking over his solder at her.

As they approached Tess' house Jak got a funny feeling, he landed the zoomer and helped the girls out of it, but the felling lingered. They all walked into Tess' house, almost immediately they started pushing Tena into the bathroom. Tess looked at Jak and said "Jak could you stay here, we might need you to run some errands," she said with a smile, "sure" Jak said.

Jak sat down on the couch ,Daxter followed him. "I just don't understand girls" Daxter said plopping down next to him. Jak gave Daxter a mocking smile, "you never will." Jak said, Keira was heading up stairs, she had left the door open so they could see what was going on. The bath tub was more like a circular pool, it was big enough to stand in and the water only reached your neck, and it was wide enough to lye in and spread out your arms and legs and still have room to move.

Tess was pulling shampoo's and conditioners off the shelves and letting Tena smell them so she could chose what she liked. Keira came back, her arms loaded down with clothes and towels, of all colors.

"Never, ever, ever will I understand girls!" Daxter said as Keira closed the door behind her. Jak smiled again, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Tena was being bombarded with new scents and odd clothing, the large bath tub behind her was filling with bubbles and warm water. "Tena can we cut your hair?" Tess asked her, Tena had just picked out the shampoos and conditioners she liked, "I don't see why not" Tena said, "what do you have in mind?" She asked.

Tess turned her around so she faced the tub, "first we will get you cleaned up, then we'll worry about looks"

Tena removed her dress and lowered herself into the water, it was unusually warm for her taste, Tess handed her a wash cloth and soap "scrub!" she said, and she turned to Keira and they started to talk about the combinations they could do with the clothes Keira had brought down from Tess' bed room

Tena was washing up, swimming a bit in the very big bath tub, and thinking. she was trying to come up with and idea on how she could repay everyone that's helped her, but nothing came to mind.

"Ok," Tess said, she jerked Tena from her thoughts, "come here." Tena swam to the edge were Tess was. Tess had the bottles of shampoo in hand, and she pored them in her hair and started to scrub like crazy! She's going to pull out ALL my hair, Tena thought, her eyes were half closed in pain.

Tess stopped scrubbing and Keira came up with a pitcher of COLD water, and dumped it over Tena's head! "cold" Tena muttered, shivering. Then came the conditioner! like the shampoo before it, Tess scrubbed like there was no tomorrow, and then came the cold water again.

"Ok come on out, and dry off so we can chose out on outfit for you." Keira said, with a smile, holding up a pink shirt and a light blue skirt.

Tena got out, Tess handed her a bath robe, she walked to were Keira was standing with the cloths. They had all the outfit pairs laid out for her to see. she looked at all the outfits, mouth open a bit, they were mostly all hot pink! "lets try this one!" Keira said choosing a hot pink dress out. "err...." Tena said uncertainly.

about an hour later

Jak and Daxter were still in the living room, "Ok, ok, I got one" Daxter said "I spy with my ottesl eye something ...err... brown" he had his eyes scrunched up looking at the wall. "A board," Jak said in an annoyed tone, his arms were folded over his muscular chest. "Ok I got another one" Daxter said, Jak didn't even let him finish, "a board." "Wow your good!" Daxter said, just then the bathroom door opened, it had been about an hour that they were in there.

Tena was wearing a blue and green kimono stile T-shirt with a lightning bolt going down the back to separate the colors, a gold and silver yin-yang pin was holding it together, her skirt was red with yellow swirls on it, she had knee pads on as well as high heel boots, underneath her skirt you could see black bike shorts. Tess and Keira had cut her hair too, it went to about the middle of her back, she had in a pony tail her bangs were left free to hang, her gauntlets went to about her elbow, Jak could see there were blades in them. And not to mention her new earring, five on each ear one for each element, Jak assumed

Jak looked in amazement, Tena was wearing a proud smile as well, like it was an accessory. "so what do you think?" Tess asked with a 'we did good' smile on her face.

A-Note- hope you liked it! I hope to have the next chapter writen soon. Have fun!

PLZ R&R


End file.
